Crash after the High
by Dying Angel1
Summary: .A Spiraling Downwards Sequel.Flack and Kris have a baby on the way, but complications and arise, and soon more than one life is at stake. Will the team stay strong or will they crash in the fase of adversity?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Well ya'll, I'm back and here's your sequel!!! Hope you all enjoy the first chap!!! As always, three reviews before the next chapter please! _

* * *

The echoing of raindrops assaulted the brunette's ears as she stifled a small yawn and slowly opened her eyes. The rain sliding down the glass panes confirmed that it indeed was raining and that it was dark outside. With a small smile, she let her fingers run across Flack's bare back. Wrapped only in the silk blankets and fluffy comforter, the two lay naked on the luxurious King sized bed.

"Morning." Flack murmured as he turned around to face her. "You feeling okay?" he softly questioned as he pulled her close to him.

"Yeah, I'm good." She shot him a small smile and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You sure? You've been pretty weak lately..." Flack's brow creased as he studied her pale face.

"I'm probably just coming down with the flu or something; it's nothing to worry about." Seeing that Flack was still frowning, Kris let out a sigh and continued. "Don… We've been married for two months and you've made sure that I eat, so it can't be anything. Okay?"

"Okay." Flack pressed a soft kiss against Kris' lips only to have her suddenly push him away and bolt to the bathroom, the silk blanket wrapped around her tiny frame. "Shit." Flack cursed and pulled on his boxers before hurrying after Kris. Rubbing circles on her back and holding her hair away from her face with his other hand, Flack winced as Kris heaved into the porcelain toilet bowl.

"Donnie." Kris' voice was fragile. "I think we have to see a doctor." She fell weakly into his arms as her chest rose unevenly. Then, looking up at him, she said. "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

"You okay, man?" Danny Messer took a seat beside his best friend and took a sip from his beer. Flack simply stared at the pint of beer in his hands before replying. "Kris is pregnant."

"Congratulations, Flack!" and then he saw the expression on Flack's face. "Right? I mean… it is a good thing; you becoming a father and all. Haven't you two been planning on having a family?"

"I know, Messer, but… it's taking a lot out of Kris – having the baby that is." Worry flooded Flack's features as he finally looked up from his drink. "The doctor says that Kris' health is in grave danger… she's too thin to easily support the baby and now she's on meds to sustain both her and our child. Thing is… I can't lose her, Messer.

"I know I don't say this often, Flack, but… have a little faith in the Lord, ya' know? Kris has been through hell and back, but, believe it or not, she's in His good books." With a tap on the back, Danny left Flack to finish off his beer. Having done that, Flack got to his feet and headed back home where he was met by the sight of his wife watching TV.

"What you watching, hun?" Flack took off his coat and plopped down beside Kris.

"So You Think You Can Dance." Kris looked away from the TV and scooted closer to Flack before pressing her lips against his. "I love you." She whispered before trailing kisses down his neck, her hand under his polo.

"The baby." Flack weakly resisted as they both stripped in between gropes and kisses.

"is safe." Kris moaned out as he gently lay her back on the couch.

"But…" Flack trailed off causing Kris to pull away from his kiss and look up at him. Biting her finger and coyly looking up at him through long eyelashes, she asked, "You sure you wanna stop?"

"Damn it." Flack growled as he lost all control and pulled her in for a kiss.

The rain soon seized and the two lay on the carpeted flood; Kris lay in Flack's arms, a comforter wrapped around their bodies.

"Donnie…"

Flack placed a kiss upon her bare shoulder. "Mhm…"

"What will we name the baby?" Kris turned to face him; her eyes connecting with his.

Placing a hand on his wife's still flat tummy, Flack smiled and kissed her head. "If it's a boy… how about…"

"Santiago." Kris giggled as Flack's eyes widened in horror. "What? I've always loved the movie Goal and the Santiago there was _muy caliente._"

"Should I be offended that you want to name our could be son after a fictional character that you find _'muy caliente'_?"

"Aw… don't worry, babe. You're hot too."

Flack could only smile against his wife's lips. "How about… James?" Flack suggested.

Kris crinkled her nose causing Flack to laugh and kiss her dainty nose. "Michael Donald Flack. How about that?" Kris suggested as she looked up at him.

"It could work." He grinned before continuing. "And if it's a girl?"

"Um… Adrianne Marie?"

"And if I agree to that name, what do I get in return, doll?" Flack waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he turned them over and pinned her underneath his tall frame.

"A kiss." Kris let out a laugh and let Flack rake his eyes over her body.

"Sorry, doll but the Flack machine won't accept that." He began nipping at her neck. Kris let out a gasp as he sucked on her pulse point.

"Wait, Don." Kris pushed him away weakly and rolled to her side. She cradled her head before reaching for Don's dress shirt and pulling it on her tiny frame. Shakily she got to her feet, pulled on her underwear and got ready to bolt for the bathroom.

"Kris." Flack worriedly got to his feet as she stumbled slightly and leaned against the wall for support. It was then that Kris' eyes rolled to the back of her head.


	2. cancelation

**A/N:** _This story is being canceled due to lack of reviews and inspiration. Sorry to those who reviewed. Personally, I feel that it is better for me to end "Spiraling Downwards" as it is- without a sequel. For those interested, I am posting a new story. Thanks. _


End file.
